A Modern Hero
by RainbowDashIsCutestThingEver
Summary: A retelling of the ancient legend of a hero named Link in modern day Hyrule. A young boy will become the savior of his world as he reveals the mystery of the story of his ancestor(s) Disclaimer: This story was literally inspired by it's cover image, yet one of my most thought out. Hope you enjoy.


A Modern Hero.

"We are all the receptacles of one thing if not many, we all contain a soul. We all contain a drive, a passion, a fortress of infectious devotion. We all have but one certain aspect to our humanity, that is our soul. These were the words of one wise man who most believed to be a fool and a mad man, for how without proof do we say we have a soul. Truly though when you look inside yourself in a metaphysical manner, a soul is not a true physicality but an emotion none can avoid. That at least is my belief although many who agree with this same man have others. It's funny how one idea creates various beliefs in many, that too is actually how I believe we prove the soul exists." Said an older white man in a white lab coat wearing rounded glasses that cover intrigued yet crazed eyes. These eyes suddenly caught a young man holding his hand upwards, "Yes, Mr. Tribus?"

"First of all, Mr. Regem, please, just call me Link you know I prefer that. Secondly, couldn't you have made that shorter?" Link said with his eyebrows slanted in inquisition.

"Well of course but if I do that how do you suggest I fill up a half an hour class?" Mr. Regem asked in retort.

"Point justified. Well, either way it was the most interesting day of Philosophy class. Oh and, what was the name of this wise man?" Link said remembering the question he was actually going to ask originally.

"Now, that is an interesting question, Mr. Tri- Link. The name of this man was very unusual, very strange, his name, was Link Tribus." Mr. Regem said looking directly into links blue eyes which were being slightly covered by his blonde hair. Everyone in the classroom subtly shifted their view from Mr. Regem to Link as well.

"Um, sir, I don't see how that's possible unless I'm related too and named after a philosopher, and I'm pretty sure I'm not." Link said trying to press as far back against the back of his seat as he possibly could slightly sinking lower to the ground to avoid everyone's view.

"To be honest with you Link, it's very possible. And, this man wasn't a philosopher, he was an adventurer, one people say saved ancient Hyrule, and the very world." Mr. Regem said with intrigue in his voice.

"Well, shouldn't we have learned this in history class?" Link asked.

"History class doesn't teach far fetched legends. True far fetched legends." He answered.

"Sir, I think you should talk to a psychiatrist." Link said jokingly trying to laugh off the whole conversation. But, all Mr. Regem did was laugh, continuously for about two awkward minutes.

"Well kids, that concludes today's lesson." He said after his fit of laughter ended. All kids poured out of the class quickly shambling to their next lesson. Link left last to see two people had been waiting for him.

"Zelda, Saria, why'd you guys wait for me? You can't be late because of me again." Link said to the two attractive young girls who had waited for him.

"Well we thought you might need people besides yourself who don't believe the bullshit that your family had a bad ass hero in it." Zelda said smiling happily at him. Saria only nodded smiling too.

"Thank you?" Link said confused. "I think what I need is to take a nap but that's not happening anytime soon."

"We could beat the shit out of you so they'd send us all home." Saria said smirking. Zelda looked at her wide eyed.

"We're not hurting Link!" Zelda said in protest to Saria's suggestion.

"Guys just go to class, I got something I've got to do." Link said laughing at the two.

"Fine." Zelda and Saria said at about the same time before walking off together to their next class. Link then turned the other way and walked down the hall. He soon appeared at the library.

"If there's actually a story about another Link Tribus it'd be in here." He said to himself calmly opening the door before passing through it. He searched throughout the shelves before coming across a book in the T section titled, "The Legends of Zelda, Retellings of a Famous Story." Link looked at the book with scared eyes, his heart pounding quickly as his eyes traversed the letters of the title. He slowly opened the book and read quietly to himself in breath filled whispers. "Throughout time, the story of The Legend of Zelda has been altered to whole new stories because of many reasons, some geographical, some to change the morals, and some simply to increase the interest it attracted. Some of these for example are, Link and the Magic Mirror, Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, The Windwaker, Zelda and the Skyward Sword, and Link and the Four Swords. Every one of these stories is drastically the same yet drastically different. Some have the recurring protagonist named Gannon, simply some of the same minor characters, the constantly appearing yet differing in personality Princess Zelda." At the mentioning of the name Zelda, Link blinked to make sure he was reading correctly to find out to his surprise, he wasn't. But he simply read on, "And, the never changing except in appearance hero, Link Tribus, a man dressed in green, the color symbolizing courage." Link closed the book immediately after reading those words. "It can't be true, Zelda's no princess and I'm no hero, and I never did like the color green, more of a yellow kind of guy." He said before walking out of the library except oddly when he entered the next room it wasn't the school he was in, but the living room of his home.

"Link! What are you doing home so late?" A little girl asked him angrily.

"I d- don't know sis. Where's dad?" Link asked his little sister, his confusion evident in his voice.

"The chief called so dad had to go to work today, he was gonna take me to the fair, but no he has to go to work on his day off." She said frowning but still talking in an angry tone.

"Navi, shut up. Can you tell me what time it is?" Link asked little Navi impatiently.

"Around nine o'clock. You should get a watch dummy. Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you this but the guy who sold us our Christmas tree last winter is in your room, he said he needed to talk to you." Navi informed him.

"Damn it Navi, didn't dad tell you not to answer the door when he's out?" Link said scolding her.

"He seemed so nice though." she said innocently.

"Whatever, I'll go check it out." Link said heading towards his bedroom, when he opened the door at the left side of the end of the house's hallway and entered he found himself inside of a completely wooden room that wasn't his bedroom. "What the fuck is goin on!?" He yelled before looking up and seeing an old Asian man with a large mustache on his upper lip just a few feet away.

"Hello link."

Authors note: What a great way to end a chapter. Stay tuned and please enjoy and review.


End file.
